Sake and juices
by Okami Moony
Summary: Gracias a un desliz de Luffy, Shanks y Makino consiguen tener un momento romántico de intimidad en la taberna. Lemon.


**Bueeeno, sigo viva y he vuelto xD Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Shanks/Makino. ¿Por qué? Porque adoro a Shanks, así de simple x3 ¿Y por qué con Makino? Porque, aunque no se les vea mucho, me gusta la relación que tiene con ella ^^  
><strong>  
><strong>Y como siempre, advertencia: Contiene lemon, así que luego no quiero facturas de psicólogos o terapeutas. Graaaciaas :)<strong>

* * *

><p>–¡Hola, Makino-san! –un sonriente Luffy entró en la taberna, vacía en esos instantes, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra.<p>

–¿Qué tal, Luffy? –le contestó ella en el mismo tono amigable.

–¡Bien! Estoy ayudando a Shanks y los suyos a cargar provisiones en el barco –el niño sacó pecho, muy orgulloso de sí mismo –. Ahora vienen.

Makino, contenta, empezó a preparar barriles y barriles de sake para cuando llegasen los piratas. Le resultaba muy agradable la tripulación de los Pelirrojos, pero sobre todo le gustaba el hecho de que el capitán se quedase siempre con ella hablando en la barra; le encantaba escuchar sus hazañas por el Grand Line. A decir verdad, a Makino le gustaba Shanks. Mucho. El pelirrojo, pensaba la camarera, era atractivo a la par que divertido y alegre. A ella le gustaba oírle reír y verle tomar el pelo al niño que en ese momento estaba sentado en la barra.

–Oye, Makino –Luffy se quedó mirando al vaso de zumo que la chica acababa de servirle, concentrado–, ¿qué significa echar un polvo?

A la barman se le resbaló un vaso que estaba limpiando, salvándolo de caer al suelo en el último momento. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder.

–¿Se puede saber dónde has escuchado eso?

Justo en el momento en el que el chico fue a contestar, toda la tripulación de los Pelirrojos entró alborotando en el bar.

–¡Buenas, Makino-san! –El sonriente capitán, como siempre, fue derecho a la barra mientras los demás piratas ocupaban las mesas–. A ver, nueve barriles de sake para los muchachos y aquí, de momento, una jarra grande.

Makino ignoró las mariposas de su estómago y sacó los barriles mientras el capitán los llevaba a las mesas. Cuando Shanks cogió y llevó los dos últimos, la chica le llenó una jarra de sake.

–Venga, contéstame Makino-san –Luffy se impacientó–, ¿qué es echar un polvo? ¿Acaso es algo malo?

La camarera intentó no sonreír y carraspeó.

–Primero dime tú dónde has escuchado eso.

–Es que antes...

En ese momento el capitán volvió a la barra, se sentó en un taburete al lado del de Luffy y le revolvió el pelo.

–¿Ya le has contado a Makino-san que casi te caes al mar al intentar levantar una caja con cuatro peces?–el pirata se rió, hecho ante el cual Makino no pudo evitar sonreír, y volvió a notar un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Shanks, aun riendo, dirigió la jarra de sake a sus labios. Luffy frunció el ceño y resopló, pero decidió ignorarle. Entonces, en un inoportuno segundo de silencio, el niño contestó a la pregunta que le había hecho Makino medio minuto atrás.

–Es que antes le he oído decir a Shanks que se muere de ganas de echarte un buen polvo.

El pelirrojo escupió el sake que tenía en la boca y comenzó a toser violentamente mientras que toda la tripulación, a excepción de su capitán, estalló en carcajadas. Shanks, cuyo sonrojo hacía juego con su cabello, se limpió la boca con el brazo, hizo una mueca y con una mano le apretó ambas mejillas al niño.

–Luffy, ¿por qué será que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada?

–¡_Pebo zi ezo_ lo _haz_ _disho_ tú _antez_! –el capitán apretó un poco más los dedos e hizo un extraño sonido con la garganta, muerto de la vergüenza– ¡_Zuéltame_, me _hacez_ daño!

Los piratas, que no habían cesado de reír, se pusieron en pie; Yassop se acercó a la barra y levantó a Luffy por la cintura mientras le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a su capitán.

–Ven, Luffy. Ayúdanos a seguir cargando provisiones al barco.

–¿Y por qué Shanks no viene? –protestó el niño.

–Él tiene que ocuparse de asuntos pendientes aquí –otra carcajada.

–Humpf…

Una vez que la tripulación se hubo marchado, la taberna se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

–Um… ¿Makino-san? –Shanks se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo–. Yo… lo siento. Yo… no sabía que Luffy estaba escuchando y… bueno… yo… ese crío es un bocazas… lo siento –murmuró, repentinamente interesado en su jarra de sake.

La camarera, casi tan sonrojada como el pirata, compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pues a mí me ha parecido muy gracioso.

–Sí, bueno… he estado a punto de morir atragantado por su culpa, pero sí.

Otro silencio incómodo. Shanks sabía que si en ese momento fracasaba en el intento de seducir a la chica que tanto le gustaba, no podría volver a mirarla a los ojos por pura vergüenza, de modo que se armó de valor y se inclinó sobre la barra apoyándose en los codos.

–Ya sabes eso que dicen de que los niños no mienten, Makino-san –dijo con su mejor sonrisa de seducción.

Ella arqueó una ceja, disfrutando el momento, y se situó enfrente de Shanks.

–Pero él sólo se ha limitado a repetir lo que has dicho _tú_.

El aliento de la chica le rozaba al capitán en la cara y le volvía loco. Éste acercó una mano a la cara de Makino y le retiró un mechón de cabello, inclinándose cada vez más.

–Pero es que yo tampoco miento.

Y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso lento y tierno. La chica enredó las manos en el pelo de Akagami, tirando al suelo el sombrero de paja. Se separó de él unos centímetros, consiguiendo un quejido de protesta por parte del hombre.

–De todas formas, eso que ha dicho Luffy, ese lenguaje, no es muy propio de ti, capitán –susurró.

El pelirrojo sonrió y junto su frente con la de Makino.

–¿Y si te digo que quiero hacerte el amor aquí y ahora?

Ella sonrió, le besó más profundamente y tiró de su camisa para que se acercase más. Él captó la idea de lo que ella intentaba y saltó la barra sin separar sus labios ni un instante. Puso a Makino contra la barra y se situó entre sus piernas. Antes de nada, el pirata descalzó a la chica y él se quitó las sandalias para luego volver a devorar su boca. Los labios de Shanks obligaron a los de Makino a abrirse e introdujo la lengua. La camarera tenía las manos en la nuca del capitán y metió una mano por su camisa para acariciarle la espalda. Sonrió al notar que al capitán se le había puesto la carne de gallina. Éste atrapó el labio inferior de Makino entre los dientes, besó su lengua, la saboreó, la enredó con la suya…

Las manos de ambos continuaron explorando el cuerpo del otro, y las de la chica acabaron dando suaves tirones de pelo, evitando que el hombre se separase de ella. Sonrientes, los dos luchaban por el dominio del beso. El pelirrojo abandonó sus labios para bajar hasta el cuello y lo besó, lamió y mordisqueó delicadamente. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo más a fondo y le desabrochó la blusa despacio, botón a botón, jugando con ella. _Excitándola_. La camarera se mordió los labios y le quitó el haramaki con un poco de torpeza, le abrió la camisa y le acarició el pecho, ganando de premio un gemido por parte de su amante. Éste, por su parte, metió una mano por debajo de la falda de la chica y…

–¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué os estáis peleando? –Shanks dio un respingo y vio a Luffy con la nariz pegada al cristal de la ventana y con los ojos como platos– ¡Mira, Ben, mira esto! ¡Se están peleando! ¡Uuaahh, qué guay, yo también quiero luchar con Shanks!

Alguien tiró de la camiseta de Luffy, levantándolo y llevándoselo. Las risas volvieron a aparecer en la calle. El niño se quejó y se revolvió en el aire.

–¡Ay! ¡Pero mira, se están…! –De repente arrugó la nariz con desagrado–. ¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! ¡Se estaban besando… en la boca!

–Yo lo mato… –susurró Akagami.

Makino se rió y vio por la ventana que Ben se llevaba a Luffy, quien no paraba de revolverse. En cuanto las quejas del chico dejaron de oírse, Shanks continuó con su tarea y volvió a atrapar los labios de la camarera entre los suyos mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Cuando llegó a los muslos, ella jadeó y abandonó la boca de Shanks, quien aprovechó para besarle el cuello mientras con una mano le masajeaba los pechos, uno por uno; y con la otra, llegó al fin a la entrepierna. El capitán notó la humedad de Makino y ella, por otra parte, pudo ver cómo el pelirrojo se endurecía más ante este hecho. Shanks ronroneó.

–Así me gusta, Makino-san –dijo con voz ronca mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja–. Preparada para mí.

Ella sonrió y le quitó la camisa del todo, deleitándose con el torso esculpido del pirata. Encontró en él alguna que otra cicatriz más y se inclinó sobre él para besarle el pecho. El pirata jadeó y sin vacilar le quitó del todo la blusa y el sujetador. Se besaron más apasionadamente durante un minuto, y cuando la chica empezó a bajar los pantalones del pelirrojo, éste hizo lo propio con la falda de la camarera. Ella le acarició la erección por encima de los bóxers y Akagami jadeó. Estaban ansiosos, y los besos acalorados y las caricias ya no eran suficientes para apagar el fuego que yacía dentro de ellos.

Ya casi desnudos, Shanks cogió a Makino por la cintura y la tumbó en el suelo detrás de la barra, para situarse después encima de ella. Se deshicieron mutuamente de las últimas prendas que les separaba y volvieron a besarse. El capitán bajo por su cuello, pasando por los pechos y llegando hasta el ombligo, donde dio pequeños mordiscos mientras le acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos antes de separarlos. La chica abrió las piernas ampliamente, invitando al pirata y rogando internamente que no se demorase mucho en aceptar la invitación. Pero Akagami quería _jugar, _así que dirigió una mano a su entrepierna, acariciándola y observando con ojos oscuros la reacción de Makino. Ella gimió y Shanks sonrió satisfecho.

–Shanks…

Él deslizó besos húmedos sobre su mejilla.

–Dime, _Makino-san… _–introdujo un dedo en su interior al mismo tiempo que con el pulgar acariciaba la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

Compuso una media sonrisa cuando ella volvió a gemir, incapaz de contestarle. Acarició la nariz de la chica con la suya e introdujo otro dedo, continuando con el juego.

–¿Sabes que me encanta verte retorciéndote de placer? –susurró antes de darle un beso húmedo y cálido en los labios–. ¿Sabes lo preciosa que estás cuando gimes mi nombre? –Otro beso–. ¿Sabes cuánto te _deseo_?

El pirata sacó finalmente los dedos y juntó su frente con la de ella, esperando y sonriente.

–Shanks –Makino levantó un poco las caderas para intentar atrapar al hombre, pero éste se resistió–. Por favor... _Te necesito_.

–Mmm… alguien está impaciente, ¿eh?

Makino le miró con mezcla de reproche y ternura. Él amplió más su sonrisa, atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y, finalmente, se deslizó dentro del cuerpo de la chica. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de alivio en el momento y comenzaron a hacer el amor en un ritmo suave; Shanks quería que Makino se adaptase bien a su cuerpo. El capitán cogió una pierna de la chica y la colocó alrededor de su cintura, ganando así un mejor ángulo. Ella pareció apreciar el gesto y le acarició la espalda, empujándole más profundamente dentro de ella e instándole a ir más rápido. El pirata apoyó una mano en el suelo y, con el otro brazo, le rodeó la cintura. Shanks enterró la cara en el cuello de su amante, silenciando los indiscretos sonidos de placer que nacían de su garganta. Como respuesta, ella enredó los dedos en su pelo, acariciándole la cabeza con una mano y la espalda con la otra mientras seguía el ritmo con las caderas. El pirata aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y ahogó un sonido gutural. Dirigió la boca a la oreja de Makino, buscando un punto con la lengua que sabía que la volvía loca. Ella apreció el gesto y masajeó las nalgas de su amante con ambas manos para estimularle más. Éste ahogó otro gemido.

–Ah… Makino-san… –susurró.

Cuando el pelirrojo notó que su propio orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, detuvo los empujes, hecho que provocó que la chica intentase protestar. Después, el hombre giró sobre sí mismo, sin salir del cuerpo de la camarera, y quedó debajo de ella; con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared y con Makino sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera.

–Muévete como quieras, Makino-san –susurró serio, extasiado y sudoroso–. Muévete como más te guste.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó de nuevo mientras se mecía sobre él. El pirata le agarró las caderas y siguió el ritmo que Makino había impuesto. Ambos sudaban, se besaban, se abrazaban, se lamían, se sonreían y se susurraban sinsentidos. Cuando Makino notó que iba a llegar, el pelirrojo paró de nuevo las caderas de la chica. Ésta dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shanks, rogando que la permitiese continuar.

–Shanks, yo… voy a… –le susurró en el oído.

–Ya lo sé, cariño. Espera sólo un minuto.

Después de unos segundos en los que el pirata se limitó a enterrar la cara en el cuello de Makino, volvió a mecer a la chica sobre él. Ella aumentó el ritmo muy rápidamente y enseguida llegaron al orgasmo; primero fue ella, y Shanks le siguió escasos segundos después, sacando de ellos unos gemidos que silenciaron con un beso profundo. Se quedaron como estaban unos instantes mientras sus respiraciones volvían a un estado normal. El pelirrojo recostó la cabeza contra la pared y sonrió. La chica se apoyó sobre el pecho de Shanks, cuyos brazos la rodearon por la cintura. Ella levantó la cabeza y le besó las tres cicatrices que le cruzaban el ojo izquierdo. Él abrazó más fuerte a Makino.

–Ha sido… –comenzó el pirata.

–Agotador –ella le besó la mandíbula–. Ahora sé por qué eres un pirata _tan_ temido.

El aludido se rió y le hizo cosquillas a su amante en los costados; ella también se rió.

–Quieto –le apartó las manos, aún sonriendo.

–Tú tampoco has estado nada mal, ¿eh? Makino-san…

Ambos se miraron y las sonrisas se esfumaron para darse un beso profundo, largo y apasionado. De repente, Makino frunció el entrecejo cuando una idea le pasó por la cabeza.

–¿Cuándo os marcháis? –susurró contra los labios de Shanks.

Él meditó unos instantes y su mirada se entristeció.

–En un par de semanas. De hecho, ya llevamos aquí más tiempo de lo que planeamos en un principio.

Makino asintió una vez y no dijo nada. Akagami, decidido a animar el ambiente, entornó los ojos y compuso una media sonrisa.

–Pero ahora mismo –dirigió la boca al cuello de la chica– estoy a tu _entera_ disposición –recorrió su garganta con la lengua–. Soy todo tuyo.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante.

–Eso significa que todavía podemos _aprovechar_ esas dos semanas... –dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no jadear.

–Ajá –el capitán sonrió y puso una mano debajo de la barbilla de Makino para que le mirase a los ojos–. Siempre y cuando Luffy pueda prescindir de mi presencia durante... digamos... dos horas.

Y volvieron a besarse.

–Capitán… –susurró la camarera–, yo estoy muy a gusto ahora mismo, pero creo que deberíamos vestirnos antes de que Luffy vuelva, ya que has sacado el tema.

El pirata sonrió más ampliamente.

–Recuérdame que luego le invite a un zumo.

Akagami no se dio cuenta de que seguía dentro de Makino hasta que ésta se levantó para vestirse. Él hizo mismo y también se dio cuenta de que, a causa de los preliminares en la barra, había vasos tumbados y bebidas esparcidas por el suelo. Oyeron unas pisadas que se acercaban velozmente desde la calle y, sabiendo de quién se trataba, la pareja terminó de vestirse rápidamente. Makino se colocó bien la falda y Shanks terminó de ponerse el haramaki y el sombrero de paja.

Luffy entró en el Party's Bar a toda prisa mientras el pelirrojo salía de la barra discretamente.

–¡Qué pesados que son tus nakama, Shanks! –Exclamó el niño–. No me dejaban volver.

–Ven, Luffy –dijo el capitán, sonriente–. Que te mereces un vaso gigante de zumo.

Luffy ensanchó una sonrisa y fue a sentarse en un taburete al lado del de Shanks.

–¡Hala! ¡Cómo lo habéis puesto todo! –dijo el chico al observar la parte de la barra que estaba hecha un caos.

Cuando Makino le sirvió a Luffy el zumo, se apoyó contra la pared sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados.

–Bueno, ¿y quién ganó la pelea? –Luffy sonrió al capitán con admiración, dando por hecho que conocía la respuesta.

Shanks enarcó una ceja.

–Makino. Ella_ me ha ganado._

–¿Ehh? –el chico miró a la camarera con ojos como platos–. ¿Le has ganado a Shanks? ¿Tan potente eres?

El pelirrojo contestó en su lugar.

–Uy, sí. Makino-san es muy _potente_, Luffy.

El niño necesitó un trago de zumo para asimilar que Shanks había perdido. El pirata aprovechó ese momento de distracción para lanzarle una mirada y una sonrisa seductoras a la chica. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

–¡Bueno, Shanks! ¡Yo también quiero luchar contigo! –Luffy volvió a sonreír.

–Pero en otro momento –le devolvió la sonrisa–. Ahora estoy agotado.

–Pues vaya pirata estás tú hecho… –murmuró Luffy–. Por cierto, Makino-san. Aún no me has contestado. ¿Qué es echar un polvo?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ^^<strong>


End file.
